Kelsey Grammer
|Status = Alive |Birth = Charlotte Amalie, U.S. Virgin Islands, U.S. |Death = |Nationality = American |Claim to Fame = Actor |Character = Sideshow Bob |Appearance = "Krusty Gets Busted" }} Allen Kelsey Grammer (born February 21, 1955) is an American actor, director, producer, writer, voice artist, and comedian, best known for portraying Frasier Crane in Cheers and Frasier. He is also known as the voice for Sideshow Bob in The Simpsons and Stinky Pete in Toy Story 2 ''and for the role of Harold Attinger in Transformers: Age Of Extinction and Hank MacCoy in X-Men Movies.'' Early life Grammer was born Allen Kelsey Grammer in St. Thomas, U.S. Virgin Islands on February 21, 1955 to Sally Cranmer, a housewife and vocalist,"Grammer's Lesson" from Smoke magazine and Frank Allen Grammer, Jr., a bar owner and musician."A suitable case for treatment" from Ginny Dougary's blog His parents' marriage ended when he was very young; his mother took him to live with her, and he was partly raised in New Jersey by his grandparents, Evangeline Dimmock and Gordon Cranmer. Grammer's family life has been marked by repeated tragedies. He went to school at Pine Crest in Fort Lauderdale. In 1968, when Grammer was thirteen, his father, whom he had only seen twice since his parents' divorce, was murdered on the front lawn of his home in the U.S. Virgin Islands; in 1975, his sister was raped and murdered after being abducted outside a Red Lobster restaurant in Colorado Springs, Colorado where her boyfriend worked.Murder to Kelsey Grammar's sister Grammer has sworn to prevent the murderer from being paroled."Kelsey Grammer Vows to Speak for Sister if Killer Pursues Parole" from FOXNews Grammer, who was 20 at the time and enrolled in the Juilliard School acting program, stopped attending classes and was asked to leave, citing a lack of focus.http://www.tvland.com/shows/cheers/actors/act7.jhtml In 1980, his twin half-brothers were killed in a SCUBA diving accident.Profile — Kelsey Grammar Career Early career After leaving Juilliard, he had a three-year internship with the Old Globe Theater in San Diego in the late 1970s before a stint in 1980 at the Guthrie Theater in Minneapolis, Minnesota. He made his Broadway debut in 1981 as Lennox in Macbeth, taking the lead role when Philip Anglim withdrew after receiving negative reviews. In 1982 he appeared with Christine Baranski in the Stephen Sondheim-James Lapine production Sunday in the Park with George with Mandy Patinkin, and then a featured role of Cassio in a Broadway revival of Othello with James Earl Jones and Christopher Plummer. Rise to fame Grammer's television career began in 1983 when he portrayed Stephen Smith in the NBC mini-series Kennedy. Grammer came to broader public attention as Dr. Frasier Crane in the TV sitcom Cheers. Grammer's former Juilliard classmate and Broadway co-star Patinkin suggested Grammer to the New York casting director, and he got the job.Yahoo Movies: Kelsey Grammer The character became the center of the successful spin off Frasier. Grammer won a number of Emmys and Golden Globes for his work on Frasier. He was the first American actor ever to be nominated for multiple Emmy awards for portraying the same character on three different television shows (Cheers, Frasier, and Wings). His US$1.6 million per episode salary for Frasier was the highest in the history of American television at the time, and his 20-year run playing Dr. Frasier Crane ties a length set by James Arness in playing Marshall Matt Dillon on Gunsmoke from 1955 to 1975.TV Guide: Kelsey Grammar Voice work Grammer's smooth, deep voice makes him popular for voiceover work. He has provided the voice of Sideshow Bob on The Simpsons, winning an Emmy for his work in the episode "The Italian Bob",[http://www.cnn.com/2006/SHOWBIZ/TV/07/20/television.grammer.reut/index.html Grammer wins Emmy for Simpsons] a July 2006 Reuters article via CNN He has appeared in eleven episodes in all since the show's inception in 1989. He also supplied the voices for "Stinky Pete the Prospector" in Toy Story 2, Vladimir in the Fox animated movie Anastasia, Zozi the Bear in the subsequently-produced prequel Bartok the Magnificent, and the title character in the short-lived animated series Gary the Rat. He also provided the opening speech and piano in The Vandals song "Phone Machine" from the album Fear of a Punk Planet. Down Periscope is a 1996 comedy movie starring Kelsey Grammer as the captain of a rust-bucket submarine (called the USS Stingray) who is fighting for his career. Return to television He returned to series television on Fox's The Sketch Show. He also produces the CW sitcoms Girlfriends and The Game. Prior to that he guest starred as The Angel of Death on Medium, which he also produces. In film, his recent work includes the role of Dr. Hank McCoy (a.k.a. Beast) in X-Men: The Last Stand. Grammer provided the voice for television commercials advertising the Hyundai Sonata and the Hyundai Azera. Grammer recently starred in two failed sitcoms, Back to You and Hank. Personal life Relationships Grammer has been married three times. His first marriage, to dance instructor Doreen Alderman, lasted from 1982 to 1990 and produced one daughter, Spencer, an actress on the American soap opera As the World Turns and the ABC Family show Greek. His second marriage, to stripper Leigh-Anne Csuhany in 1992, lasted one year. Grammer claims she was abusive and that, after talk of divorce, she attempted suicide, which resulted in the miscarriage of their child."A suitable case for treatment" from Ginny Dougary's blog He referred to her in his autobiography, saying:Kelsey Grammar profile from Cosmic Baseball Association Also in 1992, Grammer had a daughter, Greer, with hair and makeup stylist Barrie Buckner. His engagement to Tammi Alexander broke up due to rape allegations and her leaks to the tabloid press. Since August 1997 Grammer has been married to Camille Donatacci, a former Playboy model. They have a son, Jude Gordon, and a daughter, Mason Olivia, together via a surrogate mother. Grammer and Donatacci have homes in Malibu, Colorado, and New York, and a holiday home in Maui. Substance abuse In 1988, he was sentenced to 30 days in jail for drunk driving and cocaine possession, and an additional 10 days of community service with the California Department of Transportation.http://www.dui.com/drunk_driving_research/grammer_dui.html He was again arrested for cocaine possession in August 1990 and sentenced to three years' probation, fined $500 and given 300 hours' community service. In January 1991 he was given an additional two years' probation for violating his original probation through additional cocaine use. In September 1996, he overturned his Dodge Viper while under the influence of drugs or alcohol and subsequently checked in to the Betty Ford Clinic for 30 days. Grammer said of the incident: :"I was at a point in my life where I just wasn't focused. Sometimes I was doing drugs, sometimes it was booze. There was no question that I shouldn't have been driving that car at that moment." Other notable incidents After publishing his autobiography, So Far... in 1995, he was sued by a former girlfriend Cerlette Lamme for defamation of character and invasion of privacy. In 1998, Grammer filed a lawsuit against Internet Entertainment Group, which Grammer claimed had stolen from his home a videotape of him having sex with former girlfriend Cerlette Lamme. IEG counter-sued Grammer, denying they were in possession of such a tape, and Grammer's suit was eventually dropped. He eventually paid Lamme $1 million for the tape.Kelsey Grammar from NNDB Reflections on his life In 1999, Kelsey Grammer made the following observation on his own life: Political activism On September 21, 2003, during an appearance on ''Hannity & Colmes on Fox News, Grammer expressed an interest in running for United States Congress as a Republican.Transcript: Twenty Years of 'Frasier' from Fox News He indicated that it was something he would consider when his children were older. During an interview on the The Today Show, he told Matt Lauer that he wouldn't enter politics until he felt he was more knowledgeable on the subject. He was a celebrity guest at President George W. Bush's first inauguration. He also has endorsed Rudy Giuliani for president in 2008. Quote *''"I think it's your duty to overcome what you inherit in life. It's the David Copperfield line: 'Am I going to be master of my fate, or its victim?' I'm not gonna be its victim, though I've felt victimized — a lot."'' Kelsey Grammer Biography from tribute.ca Selected film and television work *''Cheers'' (1984–1993) (TV series), as Frasier Crane *''The Simpsons'' (1990–present) (TV series), as Sideshow Bob *''Frasier'' (1993–2004) (TV series), as Frasier Crane *''Down Periscope'' (1996), as Commander Dodge *''Animal Farm'' (1999), as Snowball (voice) *''Toy Story 2'' (1999), as Stinky Pete, the Old Prospector *''Benedict Arnold: A Question of Honor'' (2003) (TV), as George Washington *''The Big Empty'' (2003), as Agent Banks *''Gary the Rat'' (2003) (TV series), as Gary 'The Rat' Andrews (voice) *''Teacher's Pet'' (2004), as Dr. Ivan Krank (voice) *''A Christmas Carol'' (2004) (TV), as Ebenezer Scrooge *''Kelsey Grammer Presents: The Sketch Show'' (2005), as various characters *''The Good Humor Man'' (2005), as Mr. Skibness * 30 Rock (2006 - 2013), as himself *''Even Money'' (2006), as Detective Brunner *''Medium'' (2006), as Angel of Death *[http://xmenmovies.wikia.com/wiki/X-Men:_The_Last_Stand X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)], Dr. Hank McCoy / The Beast *''Significant Others'' (2006), as Francis *''Back to You'' (2007–present), as Chuck Darling *''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007), as Sideshow Bob (voice) However, this part was cut from the final product. *''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' (2014), as Harold Attinger Simpsons Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} External links * * * DUI Defense Strategies Citations | birth_place = Charlotte Amalie, Saint Thomas, U.S. Virgin Islands | years_active = 1979–present | credits = | education = | occupation = Actor, voice actor, comedian, producer, director, writer, singer, activist | party = Republican | spouse = | | | }} | children = 7, including Spencer and Greer Grammer | parents = Frank Allen Grammer, Jr. Sally Grammer Cranmer }} Allen Kelsey Grammer (born February 21, 1955) is an American actor, voice actor, comedian, producer, director, writer, singer, and activist. Grammer is known for his two-decade-long portrayal of psychiatrist Dr. Frasier Crane on the NBC sitcoms Cheers and Frasier. He has won five Primetime Emmy Awards, three Golden Globe Awards, and one Tony Award, and has also worked as a television producer, director, writer, and as a voice actor on The Simpsons as Sideshow Bob (for which he received his fifth Primetime Emmy). Grammer has been married four times and has seven children. Early life Grammer was born February 21, 1955, in Charlotte Amalie, Saint Thomas, U.S. Virgin Islands, the son of Sally (née Cranmer; 1928–2008) and Frank Allen Grammer, Jr. (d, 1968), a musician and owner of a coffee shop and a bar and grill called Greer's Place. He had one younger sister. Grammer was two years old when his parents divorced. He and his sister Karen were raised by their mother and grandfather until his grandfather died when Kelsey was 11. Two years later, in 1968, Frank Allen Grammer, his father, was murdered. Grammer attended Pine Crest School, a private preparatory school in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. He later attended the Juilliard School, a member of Group 6, 1973–1975. Career Stage After leaving Juilliard, Grammer had a three-year internship with the Old Globe Theatre in San Diego in the late 1970s before a stint in 1980 at the Guthrie Theater in Minneapolis, Minnesota. He made his Broadway debut in 1981 as "Lennox" in Macbeth, taking the lead role when Philip Anglim withdrew after receiving negative reviews. Grammer then played Michael Cassio in a Broadway revival of Othello, with James Earl Jones and Christopher Plummer. In 1983 he performed on the demo of the Stephen Sondheim–James Lapine production Sunday in the Park with George, starring Mandy Patinkin. In 2000, Grammer again played Macbeth on Broadway, in a production that closed after only 10 days. On April 18, 2010, Grammer made his Broadway musical debut playing the role of Georges in a revival of the Jerry Herman/Harvey Fierstein musical La Cage aux Folles, for which he was nominated for a Tony Award for Best Performance by a Leading Actor in a Musical. Grammer originated the roles of Charles Frohman and Captain Hook in the Broadway premiere of the musical Finding Neverland in March 2015, continuing with the roles through June 28, 2015. He returned to the stage from January 19 to April 3, 2016. Television Grammer's television career began in the early 1980s when he portrayed Stephen Smith in the NBC miniseries Kennedy. ''Cheers'', Frasier and Wings Grammer came to broader public attention as Dr. Frasier Crane in the NBC sitcom Cheers. Grammer's former Juilliard classmate and Broadway co-star Patinkin suggested Grammer to the New York casting director, and he got what was supposed to be a six-episode job, but ended up as a regular cast member. The character became the center of the spin-off Frasier, one of the most successful spin-offs in TV history. In addition to starring, he also directed more than 30 episodes, especially during the second half of the series, and sang the closing theme "Tossed Salads and Scrambled Eggs." Frasier was nominated for and won many awards during its 11-year run. In 2001, he negotiated a US $700,000-per-episode salary for Frasier. His 20-year run playing Dr. Frasier Crane ties a length set by James Arness in playing Marshal Matt Dillon on Gunsmoke from 1955 to 1975 but was surpassed by Richard Belzer in playing Det. John Munch on Homicide: Life on the Street and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit since 1993. Frasier Crane also had a crossover appearance in 1993 Wings episode "Planes, Trains, & Visiting Cranes". Post-''Frasier'' In 2005, Grammer returned to television. He produced and appeared in an American adaptation of the British show The Sketch Show, which aired on Fox. The main cast consisted of Malcolm Barrett, Kaitlin Olson, Mary Lynn Rajskub and Paul F. Tompkins, as well as Lee Mack from the British version of the show. Grammer appeared in only short opening and closing segments in each episode. Many of the sketches from the British version were re-created, such as the "California Dreamin'", "English Course", and "Sign Language" sketches. Only six episodes of the show were made, and it was canceled after only four of them had aired. In 2007, Grammer starred with Patricia Heaton in the American sitcom Back to You. It was canceled by Fox after its first season. His next attempt, ABC's Hank, fared even worse. It was canceled after only five episodes had aired. Grammer later commented, "Honestly, it just wasn't very funny." In 2011 and 2012, Grammer starred in the Starz drama series Boss as a fictional mayor of Chicago in the mold of Richard J. Daley which premiered in October 2011. It was his first dramatic TV series. At the 2012 Golden Globe Awards Kelsey Grammer won the award for Best Actor in a Television Series Drama for his role on Boss. The show ran for 18 episodes over two seasons. Grammer played a villain in the Paramount's Transformers movies' fourth installment, Transformers: Age of Extinction, starring Mark Wahlberg. Grammer paired up with comedian/actor Martin Lawrence to star in the comedy Partners for Lionsgate TV. The Lionsgate-produced show would be written and executive produced by Robert L. Boyett and Robert Horn, known for writing hit shows like Family Matters, Living Single, Full House, Designing Women, and Perfect Strangers. Other appearances In addition to being producer, he guest-starred as the Angel of Death on Medium, and Captain Morgan Bateson in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Cause and Effect". Voice work Grammer's well-known voice and mid-Atlantic accent make him popular for voiceover work. He has provided the voice of Sideshow Bob on The Simpsons, winning an Emmy Award for his work in the episode "The Italian Bob", his fifth Emmy win. He has appeared in eighteen episodes from the show's inception in 1989 through 2015's "Treehouse of Horror XXVI", in which his character finally succeeded in killing Bart Simpson in one segment ("Wanted: Dead, then Alive"). Grammer supplied the voices for "Stinky Pete the Prospector" in 1999 Disney/Pixar film Toy Story 2, Vladimir in the Fox animated movie Anastasia, Rothbart in Barbie of Swan Lake, Zozi the Bear in the subsequently produced sequel Bartok the Magnificent, the title character in the short-lived animated series Gary the Rat, and the villain, Dr. Ivan Krank, on '' Disney's Teacher's Pet.'' He provided the opening speech and piano in The Vandals' song "Phone Machine" from the album Fear of a Punk Planet, and sang a rewritten version of the "grinch" on an episode of Just Shoot Me!. He was the voice of the mad scientist monkey, Dr. Frankenollie, in the Mickey Mouse short Runaway Brain. He was also the narrator of Mickey Mouse – Once Upon a Christmas. Grammer's voice has been featured in many commercials. One of the earliest was a 1998 commercial for Honey Nut Cheerios, where he played the voice of the wolf in Little Red Riding Hood. Since 2006, Grammer has provided the voice for television commercials advertising Hyundai. In 2008, Grammer reprised his role of Dr. Frasier Crane in a commercial for Dr Pepper (Frasier and Cheers co-star Bebe Neuwirth also reprised her role as Lilith Sternin in the same commercial, albeit in voice only). In 2013, Grammar voices of the Tin Woodman in Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return. In 2016, Grammar narrated the opening video package for WrestleMania 32 and he voiced the role of Hunter in Storks. Production work His production company, Grammnet Productions, produces the CW sitcoms Girlfriends and The Game (now on BET), the NBC drama Medium, and many other projects. Other work In 1996, he starred in the feature comedy Down Periscope. Also, in the 1990s, he did several commercials for Snapper Mowers. Additionally, his film work includes the role of Dr. Hank McCoy (also known as the Beast) in X-Men: The Last Stand and he was the voice of Snowball in the live-action film adaptation of the George Orwell book Animal Farm. Grammer co-starred in the movie Swing Vote, playing the Republican incumbent. He played General George S. Patton in An American Carol. In 2010, he starred in The Kelsey Grammer Bill Zucker Comedy Hour. Personal life Family Grammer has been married four times and has seven children and one grandchild . His first marriage, to dance instructor Doreen Alderman, lasted from 1982 to 1990, although they were separated for the last six years of that period. They have one daughter, Spencer Grammer (born October 9, 1983), an actress on the CBS Daytime soap opera As the World Turns, the ABC Family show Greek, and the Adult Swim animated comedy Rick and Morty. Through Spencer, Grammer has one grandson, Spencer's son Emmett Emmanual Hesketh (born October 10, 2011). After his divorce from Alderman, Grammer had a daughter, Kandace Greer Grammer ("Greer Grammer"; born February 15, 1992), with hair and makeup stylist Barrie Buckner. Greer was a cast member on MTV's show Awkward. His second marriage, to former exotic dancer Leigh-Anne Csuhany in September 1992, lasted one year. Grammer filed for an annulment when Csuhany was three months pregnant and evicted her from their home. The pregnancy ended in a miscarriage. Grammer claimed she was abusive and fired a gun at him. In 1994, he met 28-year-old Tammi Baliszewski, also known as Tammi Alexander, at a bar in Manhattan Beach, California. In December 1994, they appeared together on the cover of ''People'' magazine, announcing their engagement and Grammer's substance abuse problems. In August 1997, Grammer married his third wife, former Playboy model Camille Donatacci. They had met on a blind date in 1996. They have a daughter, Mason Olivia (born October 24, 2001), and a son, Jude Gordon (born August 28, 2004), both born to a surrogate mother. During their marriage, several of Grammer and Donatacci's homes were featured in magazines, including ones in Malibu, California (February 2001, InStyle), Maui (May 2004, InStyle), Long Island, New York (April 2008, InStyle), Bachelor Gulch, Colorado (Architectural Digest), and Bel Air, Los Angeles (Architectural Digest). It was announced on July 1, 2010, that Donatacci had filed for divorce, citing irreconcilable differences. Grammer and Donatacci's divorce was finalized on February 10, 2011. On August 12, 2010, Grammer announced that he was going to be a father for the fifth time with girlfriend Kayte Walsh, a British flight attendant 25 years his junior. However, in October, Grammer announced that Walsh had miscarried six weeks earlier. The couple announced their engagement in December 2010, and married at The Plaza Hotel in New York City on February 25, 2011, two weeks after the finalization of Grammer's third divorce. Grammer and Walsh have a daughter, Faith Evangeline Elisa (born July 13, 2012), and two sons, Kelsey Gabriel Elias (born July 22, 2014) and Auden James Ellis born (November 14, 2016). Murder of Karen Grammer On July 1, 1975, Grammer's younger sister, 18-year-old Karen Grammer, was abducted, raped, and murdered by Freddie Glenn, Michael Corbett and one other man. In an interview with Oprah Winfrey, Grammer stated he could consider forgiving the men involved if they would at least take responsibility for the crime, but that they all continued to say they had no involvement. In the same interview, Grammer expressed his loss of faith for a few years after Karen's death. He subsequently forgave Glenn but refused to support the man's release, saying it would "be a betrayal of my sister’s life.” His daughter Spencer Karen Grammer was named in part for her aunt. Sex tape lawsuit In 1998, Grammer filed a lawsuit against Internet Entertainment Group (IEG), which Grammer claimed had stolen from his home a videotape of him having sex with a woman. IEG countersued Grammer, denying it was in possession of such a tape, and Grammer's suit was eventually dropped. IEG President Seth Warshavsky later said, "We have been presented with another Kelsey Grammer tape. But we have no plans to air it. We are still evaluating it at this time." Grammer later reflected, Whether or not you're a celebrity—even if you're just an old slob with a video camera—you don't realize you shouldn't do it. So you throw the tape in the back of a dark closet until your old girlfriend remembers it's there because you're famous now and she's not. But if you're not prepared to do the time, don't do the crime." Substance abuse and legal issues Grammer has a history as a frequent abuser of alcohol. In 1988, Grammer was arrested for drunk driving and cocaine possession and sentenced to 30 days in jail. In August 1990, Grammer was arrested again for cocaine possession and was sentenced to three years' probation, fined $500, and required to perform 300 hours of community service. In January 1991, Grammer was given an additional two years' probation for violating his original probation through additional cocaine use. The cast and producers of both Frasier and Cheers held interventions to attempt to help him. Grammer's personal problems affected his work; co-star Bebe Neuwirth and writer Ken Levine cited delays with rehearsals and filming due to his erratic behavior. Writer Dan O'Shannon recalled, however, that }} In 1995, Grammer was sued by ex-girlfriend Cerlette Lamme for defamation of character and invasion of privacy over content he included in his autobiography So Far. The same year, he was accused of statutory rape by the parents of his child's 17-year-old babysitter, but authorities cleared him when no evidence was found. In September 1996, he crashed his Dodge Viper while intoxicated, and subsequently checked into the Betty Ford Center (an alcohol rehabilitation clinic) for 30 days. In August 2008, Bradley Blakeman, a former aide to George W. Bush, filed a copyright lawsuit in federal court on Long Island over Grammer's movie Swing Vote, claiming that parts of its plot and marketing had been stolen from him. The lawsuit claimed that Blakeman had given a copyrighted screenplay called Go November to Grammer in 2006, and that Grammer agreed to develop the project and star as a Republican president but instead ended up playing a similar role in Swing Vote, which was released on August 1, 2008. Grammer's spokesman dismissed the claims as "frivolous" and a "waste of time." The lawsuit claims that Blakeman's copyrighted screenplay had the same basic plot as Swing Vote. Health problems On May 31, 2008, while paddleboarding with his then-wife Camille in Hawaii, Grammer experienced symptoms of a heart attack. After being hospitalized, it was confirmed that he had experienced a heart attack. He was discharged on June 4, 2008, and was said to be "resting comfortably" at his Hawaiian residence.Kelsey Grammer Out of the Hospital from E! Online Seven weeks after the attack, Grammer told Entertainment Tonight that, although at the time his spokesman described the attack as mild, it was in fact more severe, almost leading to his death, as his heart had stopped. Grammer thought Fox's decision to cancel his TV sitcom Back to You contributed to his health problems, stating that "It was a very stressful time for me, and a surprise that it was cancelled. But you know, everything that doesn't kill us—which it almost did—makes us stronger!" On June 28, 2008, Grammer checked into an undisclosed Manhattan hospital after complaints of feeling faint. Other reports said Grammer was hospitalized for an irregular heartbeat. His publicist said that it may have been due to a reaction to medication. Political views in New York City, in May 2006]] Grammer is a member of the Republican Party and has expressed an interest in someday running for United States Congress. He has also expressed an interest in running for Mayor of New York, and for the U.S. Presidency. Grammer was a guest at President George W. Bush's first inauguration. Grammer endorsed Rudy Giuliani in the 2008 presidential primary and later campaigned for John McCain in the general election. Grammer promoted RightNetwork, a conservative start-up American television network. He endorsed Michele Bachmann for the Republican nomination for president in 2012. After Mitt Romney won the nomination, Grammer endorsed him. He supported Ben Carson's candidacy for the Republican Presidential nomination in 2016, although he endorsed Donald Trump when the latter was selected. Grammer supported the Tea Party movement on economic issues such as small government and lower taxes, but not on social issues such as same-sex marriage, stating "I think marriage is up to two people who love each other". While a New York magazine profile published in 2010 described him as pro-choice, Grammer in 2015 posted an Instagram photo of himself with his wife Kayte wearing a T-shirt by the pro-life group Abort73. City A.M. described Grammer as "one of Hollywood's best-known Republicans, a rare spark of red in a blue sea of Democrats". Religious beliefs He credits his religion and Alcoholics Anonymous for helping him through with his struggles with alcohol and drug abuse, as well as his personal tragedies. Awards Grammer won a number of Emmys, Screen Actors Guild Award, and Golden Globes for his work on Frasier. He was the first American actor ever to be nominated for multiple Emmy awards for portraying the same character on three different television shows (Cheers, Frasier, and Wings). Grammer has received at least 45 nominations for major awards and has won on 18 occasions. He has received 14 individual Emmy Award nominations for four different television shows (plus an additional two as part of the Frasier ensemble) and has won five times. At the Golden Globes, he has received nine nominations and three times been victorious. He has received two People's Choice Awards, and in 1999 his directorial skills were recognized with a nomination for a Directors Guild of America award for directing an episode of Frasier. He received a Saturn Award nomination for Best Supporting Actor for his role in X-Men: The Last Stand. On May 22, 2001, he was presented with a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame for television. On April 20, 2009, Grammer was presented the inaugural Television chairman's Award at the annual NAB Show in Las Vegas. In 2010, Grammer enjoyed his first Tony Award nomination for La Cage Aux Folles as Best Leading Actor in a Musical. In 2016, he received his second Tony Award nomination for The Color Purple as Best Revival of a Musical and won the award. The following table gives a selection of the awards he has won. Filmography Film Television Video games Theme park attractions As executive producer Musical theatre References Further reading * Grammer, Kelsey. So Far. New York: Viking Press, 1995. Print. . . His Autobiography. External links * * * * }} Category:1955 births Category:American Christian Scientists Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people convicted of drug offenses Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of United States Virgin Islands descent Category:American television directors Category:American television producers Category:Best Drama Actor Golden Globe (television) winners Category:Best Musical or Comedy Actor Golden Globe (television) winners Category:California Republicans Category:Comedians from California Category:Comedians from New York City Category:Juilliard School alumni Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Beverly Hills, California Category:Male actors from New York City Category:New York (state) Republicans Category:Outstanding Performance by a Lead Actor in a Comedy Series Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:People from Manhattan Category:People from Saint Thomas, U.S. Virgin Islands Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:United States Virgin Islands male actors Category:Movie actors Category:The Simpsons